guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maiming Spear
again, attack? Can u put this with say...screaming shot or sever artery? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:08, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :You mean you could use it with a bow or such? i doubt it but i will test :p.--Diddy Bow 16:39, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::I equipped a weapon beside a Spear and upon doing so the Spear icon with a slash through the skill appeared, so it can be said this attack requires a spear to perform. Hope that helps :) Underwood 01:05, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::And why would you use sever artery when you can use barbed spear? It costs less adrenaline, and it's ranged. --Wizardboy777 11:38, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::its also a spear attack, updating the page. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:56, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Icon That probably hurts :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 10:57, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia? Just downloaded some "skill cards", and found this one^^ I've never seen its name in this form, nor the skill icon. cKow/Dont 18:50, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :That was Izzy's original name for the skill before EotN was released. Player comments convinced him to change the name, but most agreed that it was still pretty nonsensical. —Dr Ishmael 21:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :: I'd just like to say I'm pretty happy this ''wasn't named Nonsensical Spear... We might as well have had "Ridiculous Strike", "Absurd Shot" and "You've-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me Attack"... 18:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::That would have been awesome. (T/ ) 20:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sharpen Daggers The bleeding from sharpen daggers is applied first, so it can work with the skill to cripple fast >.>; Just thought that would be nice to know Vainity And Sorrow 02:12, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Always good to know --Gimmethegepgun 02:19, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::IP removed this today, I don't understand how this would have worked, as sharpen daggers is only for dagger attaks, and Maiming spear is a spear attack RandomTime 19:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't put it this way for an IP or something, but since I know you (sort of): Are you being intentionally stupid or unintentionally? Seriously, check the timestamps --Gimmethegepgun 20:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the stupidity is unintentional, what's the glairingly odvious thing that I misssed? RandomTime 20:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::The functionality was changed to only work with daggers at the beginning of August. It worked before then. 20:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well EXCUUUUSE MEE PRINCESSS, I didn't read the update. RandomTime 20:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I kinda figured that if something on a talk page a year and a half old didn't make sense, you'd check to see what the game was like at the time of the comment --Gimmethegepgun 21:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) combines well with barbed spear Wtb common sense. Sever Artery (or Crippling Slash or Barbarous Slice) + Gash is okay to note because those are famous/overused/actually really good combos. (T/ ) 19:58, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :okay... so you're saying this isn't good/overused? Barbed is the only way to inflict bleeding with a spear, so if you want to use this bring barbed. i think its worthy Roland Cyerni 20:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::I was about to remove that note, because it was so duh. then I checked the history and saw the revert. She didn't remove it because there is no synergy, it was removed because it's like saying mending gives regen. We all know it does, you don't have to point it out. Same with this + barbed spear. Silver Sunlight 20:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Roland has a point, tbh. If he doesn't, remove the note from Gash. If you want to restate what is commonly used (meta), [go here. PvX hosts all meta builds. You wouldn't state that Lightning Orb synergizes with Air Attunement? It sure is used commonly, though. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:06, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::If someone puts that note on Air Attunement or Lightning Orb, I will remove it. (T/ ) 20:08, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::: so the note on gash is for what then? History/metagame? don't we try and stay away from that? (although its been meta 4ever... which means meta=history?) Roland Cyerni 20:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::There's a reason why it (once?) had the name of "Holy Combo". While we try not to document metagame/that kind of history stuff, I think that one has such a ubiquitous nature that it is worth noting. I mean, you would almost never take Sever/Barbarous/Cripslash without Gash, and vice versa, unless you were running some totally weird build. They were...made for each other. Maiming Spear and Barbed Spear, yeah you'd see that in some PvP builds, but it's nowhere near as famous or universal. (T/ ) 20:14, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::: its not really hurting anything to note it... but if you feel strongly enough w/e i guess you have a point. Roland Cyerni 20:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It just seemed like an example of "o wow guildwiki is for pve noobs, look at that dumb note", but that's just my perspective. (T/ ) 20:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Are you saying Barbed Spear and Maiming Spear were not made for each other? I think I'd have to disagree with that. 21:10, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If you take Barbed Spear, you don't automatically take Maiming Spear (less so vice versa). That's all I'm saying. (T/ ) 21:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I took Maiming Spear... once. 21:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::If this had bonus damage, I would take it more often, even in general PvE. (T/ ) 21:22, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It does have some mild use on a spearomancer. Weaken Armor, Rip Enchantment, Chest Thumper, Maiming Spear, and then some decent Curses. 21:25, 5 October 2008 (UTC) "I mean, you would almost never take Sever/Barbarous/Cripslash without Gash, and vice versa, unless you were running some totally weird build. " You would never take Maiming without Barbed, would you? How else will you fulfill the req? Waiting for an ally? You could say the same about Gash. Oh, and you don't need Gash per se if you have any of the 3 mentioned skills. DW is crap in PvE, thus you could use some generic attack. Say, Counterattack or Power Attack. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:35, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You do realize that, because Deep Wound reduces a foe's maximum HP by 20%, it is in fact MORE useful against foes with higher maximum HP, ie in PvE? 21:37, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Noob, DW is capped at -100 max hp. (T/ ) 21:57, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Monsters don't use runes and insignia. 21:58, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::You can't use DW to take 20% of Shiro's/Glint's/etc health. (T/ ) 22:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::::You wouldn't need to. Special bosses are the easiest part of pve. 22:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Way to turn the subject on me >.> Also @ Viper, obviously your Warrior has Sever Artery or something, and DW in PvE rocks for two reasons; 1) faster kills, 2) reduction of healing (esp. in HM). (T/ ) 22:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC)